A Soma de Todos os Medos
by McDreamy Girls
Summary: U.A. InuKag No início era só mais um emprego. Depois lhe pareceu um complô. Chegou à conclusão de que sua vida corria risco... Foi quando descobriu que não podia escapar.
1. Chapter 1

A Soma de Todos os Medos.

U.A. (I-Kag) No início era só mais um emprego. Depois lhe pareceu um complô. Chegou à conclusão de que sua vida corria risco... Foi quando descobriu que não podia escapar.

Capítulo 1.

Inuyasha olhava entediado para a chuva que caia do lado de fora da janela enquanto se balançava na cadeira da sala de máquinas

"Que tédio que é esse lugar" resmungou ele baixinho "Já fazem semanas que nada interessante acontece aqui..."

"Falando sozinho de novo, Inuyasha?" O hanyou inclinou a cabeça, encontrando seu irmão parado ao lado da porta.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou contendo a irritação que a visita lhe causava. Encontrar com o youkai era sempre sinônimo de aborrecimento. "O seu departamento não é aqui... Sua função é parlamentar com seus políticos para ver se eles transformam o mundo em um lugar pior."

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos enquanto empurrava as pernas do seu irmão para fora da mesa

"Não se esqueça de que seu apartamento na cobertura de um dos maiores prédios da cidade vem deles" Sesshoumaru sentou-se e lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico "Mas suponho que você não costuma se lembrar deste detalhe."

"Feh! O que quer?" Inuyasha voltou a olhar a chuva do lado de fora, aguardando pacientemente que a entrevista acabasse e ele pudesse voltar ao seu estado apático.

"Eu vim lhe avisar que contrataram uma nova funcionária..."

"Compreensível, a partir do momento que você espanta várias periodicamente com sua falta de boas maneiras"

"E, como eu vinha dizendo, ela vai trabalhar com você"

"Não tenho nada com isso" replicou Inuyasha

"Oh, não ainda, mas acho que vai ter..." O youkai semicerrou os olhos com um meio sorriso maldoso surgindo em seus lábios.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou o hanyou rispidamente acompanhando com os olhos o irmão se levantar alcançar a saída.

"Devo responder? Você não parecia interessado em ouvir as minhas informações segundos antes..." alargou o sorriso ao ver Inuyasha levantando as sobrancelhas

"Fale logo ou desapareça Sesshoumaru."

"Lembra-se de sua antiga companheira?" Fitou o meio-youkai, satisfeito ao ver que ele empalidecia diante da menção da antiga namorada. "Sua nova assistente... Kagome Higurashi... É exatamente igual a ela. Curioso, não? A história se repete e você se vê de novo em frente a alguém parecido em nome e aparência com a sua Kikyou."

"Saia daqui" rosnou Inuyasha levantando-se.

"Você não dá ordens em mim, irmãozinho. Só tente não ser abandonado novamente. Poupe a si próprio e à nossa família desta vergonha. E não se esqueça de que nós temos problemas muito maiores com _ele_... Não se coloque em uma posição vulnerável" disse Sesshoumaru saindo do cômodo.

Inuyasha caminhou pela sala, os punhos cerrados e a expressão sombria. 'Kikyou... Por que eu nunca consigo me livrar da sua lembrança? Já não basta tudo o que aconteceu?' Suspirou, tentando recuperar a calma e sentou-se de novo.

O hanyou podia afirmar, sem margens de erro, que ele possuía uma das melhores redes de informações do mundo dentro da sua sala. O que era realmente necessário, já que trabalhava espionando as organizações estrangeiras e nacionais que se manifestavam contra seu país.

Qualquer desavença política que pudesse recorrer a um atentado contra o lugar era delatada por ele e enviada para outras autoridades, que cuidariam para silenciar os revoltosos. Terrorismos imediatos eram geralmente resolvidos por ele também, juntamente com o esquadrão de bombas.

E apesar disso tudo, Kikyou não podia ser achada por nenhum sistema operacional e seu nome não constava nos bancos de dados. Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Inuyasha foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela entrada dos dois chefes do departamento de bombas, Sango e Miroku. Revirou os olhos, contando com mais uma conversa sobre a nova funcionária.

"Você não cumprimenta mais as pessoas que entram?" ralhou Sango postando-se na sua frente

"Só as bem-vindas." replicou friamente

"Nós só viemos avisar que a empresa contratou uma auxiliar para você" Continuou ela sem se abalar com o tom cortante e a postura hostil do meio-youkai

"Estou ciente..." murmurou desinteressado 'Tão previsíveis...' pensou desanimado

"Parece que você está com sorte, Inuyasha" disse Miroku esboçando um sorriso abobalhado e se sentando ao lado do outro. O hanyou olhou-o de esguelha 'Porque ela é parecidíssima com a Kikyou!' Completou ele pensamento antes de se voltar para Miroku

"Por que?" perguntou em um tom educado.

"Porque ela é parecidíssima com a Kikyou!"

Seria risível se ele não estivesse tão irritado.

"Não ouse repetir esse nome, senão você vai visitar o paraíso ainda hoje" ameaçou com tranqüilidade, sorrindo ao ver Miroku engolindo em seco e emudecendo-se. Voltou-se para Sango esperando pela reprimenda que ganharia.

"Não acho que você deva julgá-la só pela aparência" Sango franziu a testa e cruzou os braços. "O físico de alguém não é tão importante assim..." Miroku soltou uma exclamação indignada, a qual foi solenemente ignorada pelos outros dois. "Ela me pareceu alguém bastante gentil, apesar de um pouco distante..."

"Vou anotar isso. Satisfeita?" Sango bufou desagradada pelo sarcasmo e deu de ombros.

"Sua escolha." Respondeu simplesmente. Ouviu-se uma leva batida na porta, esta seguida pela entrada da jovem em questão. Inuyasha analisou-a lentamente, fitando os traços finos e delicados que tanto lhe lembravam uma outra mulher e aprovando a elegância das suas vestes.

"O que viu lhe agradou?" perguntou Kagome olhando diretamente para ele. O cinismo era óbvio e Inuyasha sorriu.

"Tire suas próprias conclusões." Ela acenou concordando e encaminhou-se para uma parte livre da mesa, onde se estavam um outro computador e algumas pastas, e pousou sua bolsa na bancada.

Sango e Miroku trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e se retiraram, deixando os dois espiões a sós. Kagome seguiu-os com os olhos e virou-se para o meio-youkai afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia que caia sobre o rosto com displicência.

"Pode me falar sobre o sistema que é usado aqui?"

"Foi feito por mim, a linguagem usada é uma mistura de latim, hebraico e grego. A sede do sistema todo é aqui. No resto ele é como os outros, a única diferença é que existem mais bloqueios contra intrusos."

Kagome olhou a sua volta observando os detalhes. Era uma sala de espaço mediano, onde tudo o que se ouvia era o roronar suave das máquinas trabalhando e o bater da chuva do lado de fora.

As paredes do lugar eram preenchidas por prateleiras cheias de documentos. Nenhum quadro, enfeite e porta-retratos eram encontrados naquele ambiente impessoal e Kagome permitiu-se um meio sorriso aprovador. Eram os melhores lugares para se trabalhar.

"Para algumas missões de espionagem mais importantes, nós somos chamados para colher informações, já lhe disseram isso?"

"Já."

OoO

Rin observava os movimentos do par pelas suas câmeras, usufruindo da sua posição privilegiada de chefe de segurança. Em ramos como o deles, que literalmente resguardavam o país contra atentados, conspirações eram muito comuns. Então, tentando evitar traições contra a empresa, um sistema avançado de segurança fora instalado em todo o prédio e posto a cargo de Rin.

E ela fazia jus de sua tarefa naquele momento vigiando o casal um tanto quanto peculiar que se encontrava a três andares abaixo de sua própria sala. Sorriu notando o pré-entendimento que se estabelecia apesar do ambiente formal.

"O que acha deles, Sesshy?" virou-se para o companheiro que estava sentado um pouco atrás dela observando a cena com visível desagrado.

"Acho que Inuyasha está cometendo os mesmos erros novamente." Rin franziu a testa, voltando-se para o outro.

"Por que isso agora?"

"Você sabe o que vem acontecendo. E se meu irmão tivesse algum bom-senso, se manteria imune a qualquer fraqueza por agora. Só a outra já era suficiente."

"Por que você insiste em provocar ele?" a jovem cruzou os braços encarando-o insatisfeita

"Tento preveni-lo de cometer os mesmos enganos."

"Da maneira mais dolorosa possível" ironizou balançando a cabeça. Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros, sorrindo divertido apesar da expressão fria com que Rin lhe fitava.

"Não peça coisas que eu não posso lhe ceder. E este não é o momento de Inuyasha se preocupar com quem quer que seja. Já temos problemas suficientes." Ela concordou, sentando-se ao seu lado e fechando os olhos.

"Acha que _ele_ vai agir logo?" O youkai acentiu em silêncio 'Muito em breve' pensou cerrando os dentes com raiva.

OoO

Inuyasha recolheu seus pertences, impaciente para sair do prédio. Kagome tinha se mostrado uma companheira inquietante. Fazia-o recordar de Kikyou e atormentava sua mente com lembranças de pequenos detalhes da estranha relação que tivera com a jovem em questão durante meses.

A própria Kagome não estava muito atrás em matéria de bom humor. Incomodava-a as reticências do outro ao falar de coisas simples e a constante impressão de que ele a olhava mais do que o necessário quando perdido em seus pensamentos.

Dirigiram-se ambos para o elevador, com o gênio não muito apto a gentilezas depois da tarde aborrecida. A jovem pressionou o botão para o térreo e se recostou na parede de metal, pensando que faltava pouco para ela poder se refugiar na sua casa. Foi quando a máquina parou bruscamente, impelindo-os na mesma direção.

"Droga!" praguejou o hanyou sendo involuntariamente empurrado para o outro lado do aparelho e derrubando Kagome com isso. Levantou-se de imediato olhando para o painel com as teclas dos andares, constatando com zanga que este se encontrava apagado.

"Algum erro no sistema?" questionou Kagome, erguendo-se com a ajuda do meio-youkai.

"Talvez por causa da chuva..." Respondeu vagamente enquanto procurava a alavanca que abriria uma portinhola no teto do elevador, possibilitando uma saída improvisada.

"Vocês não têm gerador?" Foi Kagome quem achou o dispositivo afinal e Inuyasha levantou-a, pondo-a sentada na parte de cima da máquina.

"Não. Faz parte da segurança do edifício não ter sistemas de reativação em caso de falta de energia. Alguma prevenção contra assaltos ou algo assim." respondeu subindo também. Bufou irritado enquanto saía da parte interna dos elevadores e rumava para as escadas perguntando-se se as coisas podiam ficar piores de alguma forma.

A resposta veio dentro de minutos quando ele deixou o prédio e lembrou-se de que seu carro estava parado a dois quarteirões em um estacionamento lamacento a céu aberto. E pensar que aquilo era apenas o começo da noite.

OoO

Olá! Eu estou reescrevendo a história, depois de tirá-la do ar por algum tempo. Tem algumas modificações, mas em geral está bastante parecido com o que era no original mesmo. A única diferença é que eu consigo pensar em um final agora (sorri sem graça). Espero que gostem das adaptações. Beijos,

Raya


	2. Chapter 2

**A Soma de Todos os Medos.**

**U.A. (I-Kag) No início era só mais um emprego. Depois lhe pareceu um complô. Chegou à conclusão de que sua vida corria risco... Foi quando descobriu que não podia escapar.**

**Capítulo 2. **

"O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru?" questionou o hanyou assim que fechou a porta do apartamento ao notar a presença do irmão.

"Boa Noite, Inuyasha. Isso são modos de se cumprimentar o próprio irmão?"

"Se o próprio irmão é uma das pessoas mais importunas que ele conhece, então sim." Resmungou mesmo enquanto subiaas escadas e entrava no seu quarto "O que você quer?"

"Às vezes eu me pergunto se você não se cansa de repetir as mesmas frases todo o tempo" comentou o youkai em um tom neutro. Suspirou entediado diante do olhar mortal que recebeu como resposta antes de continuar "Você tem um novo trabalho, irmãozinho"

"O que é desta vez?"

"Quero que viaje, junto com uma equipe especializada que eu vou indicar para uma cidade no interior do Japão."

"A fim de..."

"Tessaiga e Tenseiga" Inuyasha encarou-o prestando atenção as sua palavras.

"Mais dados?"

"Talvez... Quero que descubra."

"Tem certeza de que é seguro ir até lá com um grupo? Podem vazar informações..."

"Certifique-se de que isso não ocorra" o meio-youkai acentiu.

"Quando vai ser isso?"

"Amanhã à noite. Kagome vai com você, quero testar até que ponto vai a fidelidade dela."

"Mas ela mal entrou na Shikon no Tama! Como pode supor que ela é confiável?"

"Não estou dizendo que conte todos os detalhes do que está acontecendo, mas se ela notar alguma coisa e começar a fazer perguntas... Responda algumas delas..."

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, incapaz de compreender o irmão. Funcionários que trabalhavam para eles há mais de trinta anos ás vezes não sabiam nem dos rumores que existiam dentro da empresa e uma menina que acabara de entrar ganhava permissão para saber. Existiam horas em que ele questionava o juízo do youkai.

"Você não podia ter me dito isso em horário comercial?" perguntou por fim quebrando o silêncio.

"Continuo questionando como alguém da minha família pode ter uma mentalidade tão infantil. Não sei a quem puxou, sua mãe não era assim, você sabe..." comentou com frieza antes de se retirar do cômodo e em seguida da casa.

"Feh! Eu também me pergunto por que tenho um irmão maluco." Bufou vendo-se sozinho e indo até o armário em busca de uma mala.

OoO

O que no início era apenas uma chuva de verão tinha se transformado em uma verdadeira tempestade na manhã seguinte. Kagome estacionou o carro ao lado da empresa prevendo com pesar que chegaria em um estado lastimável na mesma após atravessar a rua em meio àquele temporal.

Suspirou amaldiçoando o tempo inconstante da cidade e completou a travessia. Sacudiu o casaco agora molhado e entrou no saguão do prédio, satisfeita por se ver abrigada contra o tempo encolerizado.

"Você fica com uma expressão interessante quando comprime a boca desse jeito." Comentou Sango, que acabara de entrar, rindo. Kagome cedeu-lhe um meio sorriso enquanto tentava se recompor.

"Bom dia Sango"

"Bom dia. Acho que o seu mau-humor pode ser amenizado com uma visita a cafeteria" afirmou, passando o braço pelo dela e guiando as duas pelos corredores até chegarem ao local indicado. "Suponho que você não esteja ansiosa para voltar a sua própria sala?"

"Não seria a minha primeira opção" replicou, tomando um lugar em uma das mesas. Rin irrompeu pelo o estabelecimento minutos depois, sentando-se junto às outras duas.

"Bom dia. Deuses, não para de chover!" reclamou puxando um cardápio para si e ignorando os sorrisos divertidos diante do seu comportamento efusivo. Kagome encontrava-se particularmente surpresa com as maneiras da outra. Tinham sido apresentadas apenas no dia anterior, afinal. "Já fizeram o pedido?"

"Não. Está com fome?"

"Muita! Sesshy discutiu a manhã inteira com Inuyasha e não me deixou tomar café" queixou-se escolhendo vários itens do menu e fazendo sinal para o garçom

"Sesshy...?" perguntou Kagome

"Sesshoumaru" informou Sango

"Oh..."

"Falavam sobre alguma coisa a respeito da viajem que vocês vão fazer hoje..." continuou a menina.

"Quem vai viajar?"

"Ora... Você, Inuyasha, ... Sango e Miroku também talvez, eu acho. Junto com uma equipe de atiradores de elite etc. ..."

"Não me disseram isso" disse Kagome confusa

"Ah, nunca dizem, só na hora de entregarem as passagens" Sango descartou o comentário balançando a mão.

"E não levamos malas?"

"Eles dão tempo para voltarmos até nossa casa e embarcar"

Kagome escutou em silêncio. Tinha alguma coisa muita errada com aquela empresa, ela começava a desconfiar. Perguntou-se qual seria o objetivo da viajem e decidiu-se a descobrir isso com Inuyasha quando fosse para a sua sala.

Ao entrar no escritório, encontrou o hanyou debruçado sobre o teclado e olhando a todo o momento para a tela do seu computador parecendo preocupado.

"Inuyasha?"

"Vê isso?" perguntou ele apontando para o monitor. A jovem se aproximou, inclinando-se para ler os dados que passavam rapidamente em forma de código pela tela. O meio-youkai abriu o programa que decodificaria as mensagens, imediatamente mudando de idéia e voltando a janela principal que mostrava os estranhos padrões.

"Oh, droga... Eu sei o que é isso." Afirmou passando apressado por ela na direção da saída e apertando uma série de botões que ficavam ao lado do portal. Instantes depois um alarme se fez soar, intrigando Kagome, que tentava compreender a situação.

"Vamos, vão precisar da gente" disse ele caminhando a passos largos pelos corredores, indo na direção das escadas

"Inuyasha para onde estamos indo?" questionou enquanto tentava seguir os passos rápidos do hanyou.

"Sala de segurança"

"Mas... Como você...?"

Subiram três lances de escada que faltavam, ouvindo os alto-falantes dando instruções para diferentes unidades e várias pessoas deram encontrões com eles no trajeto. Finalmente chegaram à sala de segurança, onde Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku e Sango os esperavam impacientes.

"Você demorou, Inuyasha" ralhou Sesshoumaru "O que estava fazendo?"

"Pegando o resto das instruções sobre o local onde estão os explosivos." Rosnou o hanyou irritado

"Chega." Disse Rin com firmeza antes de se voltar para os outros "Existem dois carros no estacionamento privado com o equipamento que será necessário, tirem o primeiro ministro da casa antes da bomba explodir e desativem-na se possível."

"Por que subir até lá se era para descer?" perguntou a jovem enquanto eles desciam as escadas, o hanyou indicando os atalhos. Ela apenas começava a perceber as dimensões gigantes do lugar

"Faz parte do protocolo..." Kagome franziu a testa

"Atrasar uma emergência apenas para trocar palavras que poderiam ser ditas por um transmissor?" o hanyou suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Depois te explico" murmurou

Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Sango e Miroku estavam entrando num dos carros e saindo em alta velocidade. Tempo e precisão eram as únicas coisas que contavam naqueles momentos. Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no outro veículo.

"Certo. Ligue o computador. Desative os sistemas de segurança da casa dele para que os outros possam entrar." Comandou ele enquanto guiava o carro com rapidez e segurança pelas ruas. Kagome acentiu em silêncio, fazendo o que era pedido

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam parando em frente a uma grande casa. Viram Sango e Miroku correndo na direção do prédio

"Achou o mapa da casa onde mostram os alarmes?"

"Achei."

_"Estamos em frente à primeira porta, e agora?" _A voz de Sango soou pelo rádio

"Podem entrar" respondeu Kagome "Vão pela direita, onde vocês vão achar uma escada. Na terceira porta a esquerda há movimento humano, tomem cuidado."

_"Tem certeza que viu movimento humano, Kagome? Não tem ninguém aqui..."_

"Não tem?" Kagome franziu o cenho olhando para o computador. A tela não mostrava nada anormal "Deve ter sido impressão, então."

"Droga..."

"O que foi?"

"A bomba não é a bomba, mas sim as bombas." Kagome encarou-o

"Mas... não vai dar para desativar todas..." O hanyou balançou a cabeça

"Se eles acharem a bomba que controla as outras antes e desativarem essa, não. Mas têm 15 lá dentro" disse ele num sussurro. Um barulho de explosão interrompeu a conversa dos dois

"Começou" murmurou Inu Yasha

"Faça alguma coisa!"

"Fazer o que? A policia vai chegar aqui daqui a pouco... Nós não temos muito tempo..."

"Quais são as ordens se eles aparecerem?" perguntou Kagome.

"Deixar pra trás os que não conseguirem sair..." Kagome suspirou passando a mão pelos olhos

"Então... Se eles não saírem de lá antes da explosão principal, ninguém vai ajudar em nada..." Inuyasha concordou com a

cabeça. Ela mordiscou os lábios por alguns instantes antes dar de ombros e saltar do carro.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" gritou o hanyou saltando também e seguindo Kagome, que ia na direção da casa já parcialmente demolida apenas com seu _notebook_ na mão.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui assistindo isso, então eu vou entrar"

"E fazer o que lá dentro?"

"Não sei, vou descobrir quando chegar lá."

"Oh, deuses..." resmungou ele 'Que seja então' "Kagome, espere um momento. Só vamos chegar lá amanhã com você nesse passo"

"Como?" ela se voltou confusa, apenas para ser presa a ele instantes antes do meio youkai saltar.

"Mas o que...! Oh, céus... Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo!"

"Transportando" respondeu simplesmente enquanto continuava a correr até chegarem a uma sala.

"O que tem aqui?" questionou Kagome pisando com cuidado no cômodo escuro pela falta de energia elétrica na casa.

"Fede a plástico e óleo" murmurou o hanyou olhando para o lugar antes de apontar para uma mancha escura em especial

"Vê ali?" Kagome procurou a lanterna que sempre carregava em um dos bolsos.

"..." Era um emaranhado de fios e dispositivos que apitavam ao mesmo tempo e piscavam enquanto o tempo se esvaía.

"Qual delas é a que temos que desativar?"

"É de onde vier a voz"

"Que voz?"

_"Contagem regressiva - cinco minutos" _

"Essa voz" respondeu o hanyou se dirigindo para um dos dispositivos "É essa"

"Certo... Consegue desacelerar a contagem para a explosão?

"Posso tentar" ele se sentou puxando o computador para perto "E você?"

"Eu vou falar com Miroku e Sango. Eles sabem o que fazer. Podemos tentar resolver alguma coisa até eles chegarem" ele

concordou em silêncio voltando a sua atenção para o laptop.

"Sango, Miroku?" disse ela pelo walk talk "Estão me ouvindo?"

"_Estamos aqui Kagome. Ficamos presos em uma sala qualquer, mas já estamos chegando na das bombas." _

"Nós já estamos nela"

_"VOCÊS O QUÊ!"_ gritaram Sango e Miroku em uníssono

"Deixem o sermão pra depois!" exclamou Inu yasha "Como se desliga a maldita bomba?"

"Inu Yasha faça o que eu mandei você fazer!" disse surpreendendo o outro com o tom imperioso

"Feh!"

"Vocês podem nos dar as instruções por favor?" pediu Kagome. De algum lugar da sala ela ouviu _'quatro minutos'_ "Nós não

temos tempo! Vamos morrer todos se vocês não me disserem como desligar isso!"

_"Achem a bomba mãe, é de onde vem uma voz. Bem sensual, por sinal...Ui! Sango, por que me bateu?" _

_"Como você pode pensar nisso numa hora dessas!" _gritou Sango descontrolada.

"Já fizemos isso!" exclamaram Inu yasha e Kagome juntos interrompendo a discussão

_"OK." _veio a voz de Miroku pelo aparelho_ "Cheque as laterais da caixa da bomba, geralmente existem dois botões."_

"Achei..." murmurou ela

_"Aperte eles." _Veio a voz de Sango. Kagome pressionou os botões sob o olhar atento da hanyou que interrompera o que

estava fazendo "_Você deve estar vendo um monte de fios, não?" _

"Estou..." montes deles, das mais variadas cores e tamanhos, o que lembrava Kagome de todos os filmes policiais que vira

e que sempre levavam a mesma pergunta: corto o verde ou o vermelho? E ela se perguntou no que diabos tinha se metido

quando entendeu que _ela_ teria que cortar um deles.

_"Então, existem dois fios mais grossos, cinza e preto..." _continuou Sango 'Oh, bem, pelo menos as cores mudaram...' pensou Kagome com um último resquício de ironia ainda vivo._ "Pegue o..."_ A fala de Sango foi cortada e ouviu-se o som de luta e gemidos de dor antes de vir o silêncio.

Inuyasha tomou o rádio dela, apertando os botões em vão em busca de uma conexão com os outros.

"Alguma coisa os achou..." murmurou ele, sombrio. Kagome franziu o cenho, lembrando-se da mancha de calor que se movia pelo seu computador, indicando a presença de alguém e que não fora encontrada pela outra dupla. 'Era humano, afinal...'

_"Um minuto" _Kagome olhou para o aparelho em suas mãos, que anunciava uma explosão quase certa chegando.

"Inuyasha, você sabe interromper isso?" Kagome conteve uma careta ao notar o tom de voz quase histérico que saiu como sua voz, apesar de todos os seus esforços para não se abalar com a situação.

"Não tenho treinamento com bombas, mas..." o hanyou mordeu os lábios, voltando-se para o computador esquecido. "Talvez eu consiga..."

Kagome aproximou-se para ver o que ele estava fazendo e olhou para a tela do computador, ainda a tempo de ver as tabelas e conexões que Inuyasha tentava desativar manualmente pelo aparelho desaparecerem diante dos seus olhos e serem postas em seu lugar a tela totalmente escura, com as poucas palavras brilhando em vermelho fazendo a dança mórbida pelo monitor.

_"Façam sua última prece..."_

"Oh, deuses" murmurou ele, tentando destravar o teclado que não respondia mais. Kagome empalideceu, voltando-se novamente para encarar o dispositivo em seu colo, os dois fios indicados destacando-se no meio dos outros.

_"Dez"_

"Inu Yasha..."

_"Nove"_

Ele fitou-a, descendo os olhos depois para as duas conexões que se estendiam pelos fios.

_"Oito"_

"Faça." Confirmou ele cruzando os braços para esperar

_"Sete"_

'Explodir ou explodir... Suponho que não faça muita diferença...' pensou ela

_"Seis"_

"Quer dar seu palpite sobre qual dos dois?" perguntou ela

_"Cinco"_

"Não faço questão" ele lhe deu um meio sorriso "Vá em frente, não vai errar por muito"

_"Quatro"_

"Isso não é muito reconfortante..." comentou ouvindo a risada nervosa do outro em resposta

_"Três"_

Ele fechou os olhos, esperando a explosão

_"Dois"_

Ela ainda hesitou por um momento, olhando para o dispositivo

_"Um"_

_"Bomba desativada"_

Inuyasha permitiu-se abrir os olhos encontrando Kagome segurando o fio cinza com reverência. Ela inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo antes de esboçar um sorriso pálido no rosto igualmente sem cor.

"Depois dessa experiência, acho que você não me censuraria muito se eu pedir demissão?" o meio youkai riu aproximando-se e retirando a bomba das mãos da outra, pousando esta no chão com cuidado.

"Vamos procurar os outros dois e sair daqui antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça"

A porta do quarto se abriu com um estalido, fazendo com que os dois apontassem duas armas engatilhadas para os que chegavam.

"Essa não é de fato a recepção que eu esperava depois de ser nocauteado por um estranho qualquer." Comentou Miroku fingindo estar ofendido enquanto engatinhava para dentro do cômodo, seguido por Sango.

"Ora Miroku, você está com uma aparência péssima!" exclamou o hanyou parecendo genuinamente satisfeito com o fato. O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas após se sentar, pronto para argumentar. Kagome olhou interrogativamente para Sango

"Alguma coisa a ver com Miroku roubar todas as namoradas do Inuyasha quando eles estavam na faculdade." Explicou Sango, solícita.

"Podemos ir embora?" questionou Inuyasha enquanto se levantava e alcançava a janela, aparentemente tendo ganho a discussão.

"Mas e o primeiro ministro?" Kagome olhou para os outros, confusa

"Não achamos." Explicou Miroku "Foi por isso que nos atrasamos para chegar na sala"

"O que aconteceu com vocês, a propósito?" perguntou Inuyasha "Quando cortaram o contato."

"Alguém estava escondido em uma das curvas entre os corredores." Sango franziu a testa "Nos atacou assim que dobramos para chegar na sala principal. Deixou-nos desacordados... Acho que..."

"Chega disso." Cortou o meio youkai "Vamos embora antes que a polícia chegue ou que o louco que quase nos matou volte... Isso em se considerando que ele chegou a ir embora..."

OoO

Olá! Queria agradecer às pessoas gentis que comentaram, mesmo depois da confusão que eu fiz tirando a fic do ar e colocando ela de volta...

mk-chan 160 - Sim, eu tirei a fic do ar e estou colocando ela de volta, com algumas alterações, por que do jeito que estava eu não tinha como continuar. Beijos, Raya

Dessa-chan - Obrigada! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos também! Algumas coisas vão mudar, mas o contexto continua o mesmo. Beijos

Ryeko-Dono - Não, não, sou só eu quem gosta do nome mesmo (sorri sem graça). Ah, bom a partir do momento que o único vilão deste desenho é o Naraku, acho que eu não tenho muitas opções XD De fato, eu também não sei como a Kagome vai ser... Acho que um meio termo, nem tão saltitante, nem tão diferente... Na primeira versão ela era saltitante e deu no que deu ¬¬ Que bom que está gostando! Beijos, Raya

Ligia - Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha goatdo desse cap também. Beijos, Raya


	3. Chapter 3

**A Soma de Todos os Medos.**

**U.A. (I-Kag) No início era só mais um emprego. Depois lhe pareceu um complô. Chegou à conclusão de que sua vida corria risco... Foi quando descobriu que não podia escapar.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Estavam ambos sentados inertes em suas respectivas cadeiras, ao que pareciam _horas_ para Kagome. O meio youkai parecia pensativo e não tinha falado nada em todo o trajeto do carro ou enquanto caminhavam para chegar na sala de máquinas. E a jovem simplesmente não conseguia impedir as _milhares _de perguntas que rodavam a sua cabeça.

Kagome suspirou pelo que lhe pareceu a enésima vez em uma hora e encarou a tela.

Sesshoumaru tinha feito uma pequena visita há eles algum tempo antes, e este foi o único acontecimento do dia que pareceu tirar o hanyou de seu entorpecimento por alguns instantes.

"_Quero um relatório detalhado sobre o ataque de hoje." Ele falara, fitando o meio youkai com atenção. Alguma troca de informação aconteceu entre eles naquele momento, pois Kagome viu Inuyasha bufar e concordar com a cabeça, sem que Sesshoumaru tivesse proferido uma palavra. _

"_E quero os dois prontos às nove da noite, ao embarcar no avião particular da companhia"_

Um relatório detalhado sobre o ataque... Bom... Em tese, era bastante simples de se conseguir isso com o tipo de equipamento que contavam naquele prédio, mas quando se passa isso para o lado prático... Foi a vez de Kagome bufar, irritada, afastando a franja incômoda que insistia em cair nos seus olhos.

Só agora começava a conseguir algum resultado na sua pesquisa, e já estava quase no final do expediente. Inuyasha trabalhava silencioso ao seu lado, especializando-se em encontrar os termos técnicos que identificavam os armamentos que foram usados contra eles. O que apenas conseguia deixá-la mais irritada. Pois _ele _fazia progressos, ao contrário _dela._

Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver que chegava ao fim de suas pesquisas. Inclinou-se, inspecionando os textos e se certificando que não esquecera nada. Permitiu-se um sorriso satisfeito e programou o computador para mandar os arquivos para o computador de Sesshoumaru e depois imprimi-los.

"Acabei" anunciou, contendo-se para não parecer muito infantil no seu tom de voz.

"Quem foi o terrorista?"

"Foi... Kikyou Shiyu, passado desconhecido" Inuyasha sentiu-se empalidecer.

"Kikyou?"

"Conhece?" Inuyasha contraiu os lábios, fechando o semblante.

"Conhecia." Respondeu , seco, puxando para si os papéis com os dados que Kagome recolhera. A jovem franziu o cenho, intrigada com a atitude do hanyou. Não que ele parecesse prestar atenção na sua surpresa ou sequer notá-la. Apenas olhava como que hipnotizado para o papel.

'Como ela apareceu no sistema? Tinha sumido...' sentiu a cabeça começar a latejar com o que prometia se tornar uma tremenda enxaqueca 'Escolheu mostrar que ainda está no meio agora, talvez...? Mas por que só agora?'

OoO

"Sua incompetente!" rugiu o homem, furioso, batendo com os punhos na mesa. Kikyou arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da manifestação pouco discreta de Naraku. Não fazia parte de sua personalidade se descontrolar desta maneira.

"Compreenda, Naraku, não foi minha culpa." Naraku apertou a têmpora com os dedos, fechando os olhos em busca de controle.

"Compreenda então, Kikyou, que meu plano não admite falhas e a _sua _falha pode me causar _muitos_ aborrecimentos."

"Ora, não seja ridículo! Sabe perfeitamente que eles não se deixariam capturar com tanta facilidade, mesmo que aquela _garotinha _não tivesse me atrapalhado." Kikyou contraiu os dedos, perfurando a palma da mão perfeitamente cuidada com as unhas afiadas. Naraku sorriu diante da demonstração de ira pura de sua sócia.

"De fato" murmurou ele agachando-se na sua frente e obrigando a mão constrita a se abrir "Mas não adiantar rasgar sua pele por causa disso..." Beijou o dorso com cuidado, puxando em seguida um lenço para estancar o ferimento. "Já sabe quem é a mulher?"

"A nova assistente do hanyou?" seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso irônico

"Se isso é tudo, sua informação não é de muita serventia." Ele se pôs de pé, recostando-se na mesa de madeira maciça e colocando as mãos nos bolsos com displicência

"Já vai longe o tempo em que eu era apenas uma informante..." Naraku suspirou, inclinando a cabeça

"Muito bem..." murmurou ele depois de uma pausa "Visite-a... Faça entender do que se trata o nosso jogo..."

"Quando?"

"Em breve... Vamos ver o que Kagura tem a nos dizer sobre ela primeiro."

"Acha que ela pode ser útil?"

"Possivelmente..." ele sorriu "Provavelmente..."

OoO

Ela estava parada em frente à porta de seu apartamento, olhando para a entrada sem se decidir se o que sentia era medo ou raiva. E isso por que descobria com alguma pontada de pânico que sua porta com pelo menos cinco trancas tinha sido destravada, o alarme desligado e deixada entreaberta, como em um convite mórbido para entrar no que de fato era seu.

Tinha voltado para seu apartamento a fim de organizar os últimos preparativos antes da viajem. Embarcaria em duas horas, o que lhe dava tempo para arrumar sua bagagem e avisar sua família. Só não contava com esse pequeno imprevisto.

Mordeu os lábios enquanto tirava a arma do coldre e engatilhava. Não seria uma presa fácil e se recusava a morrer sem dar algum trabalho ao assassino. O que não significava que ela não estava _apavorada_. Deu uma última olhadela ao corredor deserto e entrou no apartamento.

"Vejo que já se decidiu a entrar." Comentou a voz vindo do fundo de sua sala. Kagome acendeu as luzes, encontrando a mulher elegante e com uma aparência desconcertantemente parecida com a sua própria sentada em seu sofá.

Com as pernas cruzadas e uma das revistas velhas que Kagome guardava no colo, ela demonstrava apenas tédio. Kagome estacou onde estava, a raiva suplantando todo o receio que poderia ter antes.

"Saia da minha casa."

"Ou...? Pretende chamar a polícia?" Kagome deu um sorriso falso

"Pretendo atirar em você nos próximos dez segundos. Saia" Kikyou riu, levando a mão à garganta, parecendo deliciada com as ameaças.

"Ora, devo admitir que não esperava uma intimação. Permita-me uma apresentação mais adequada." Ela se levantou "Meu nome é Kikyou Shiyu." Kagome pensou nos dados e na reação estranha do hanyou diante das informações que conseguira.

"Isso explica bastante" Kagome cruzou os braços "O que você quer?"

"Você tem alguma idéia da dimensão do problema em que está se colocando?"

"Problema?"

"Ah, então Inuyasha ainda não lhe comunicou? Tão típico..." Kagome fitou a mulher parada a sua frente. Talvez ela pudesse lhe dar algumas respostas, afinal.

"Qual sua ligação com ele?"

"Ah, então ele continua tratando meu nome com reverência? Que gentil da parte dele..."

"Como? Explique-se ou vá embora"

"Fui noiva dele durante algum tempo..." Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa

"Suponho que eu não deva lhe informar sobre tudo, mas... Continuando lá, você não vai estar no ambiente mais seguro."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que tanto você quanto sua família pode estar em risco enquanto você estiver lá." Kagome empalideceu, dando um passo para trás. "É só o que posso falar, por enquanto..."

Ela ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro e caminhou até a porta

"Pese bem suas opções antes de fazer uma escolha"

Kagome deixou-se cair no sofá. Sentia sua cabeça girar em um turbilhão de pensamentos que só conseguiam lhe deixar mais confusa. Respirou fundo, ordenando a sua mente que parasse para pensar com clareza. Uma ameaça de uma estranha... Será que isso realmente valia? Não podia arriscar...

Pegou o telefone de cima da mesa de canto, tomando uma decisão. Sorriu ao ouvir a voz confortante e calma atender.

"Mama?"

"Olá Kagome, querida. Como você está?"

"Bem, Mama... Estive pensando... Sabe aquela viajem que a senhora queria fazer para o Brasil? Para visitar Souta?"

"Claro, decidimos adiar para o ano que vem."

"Sim, mas eu consegui um aumento e... Você gostaria de ir para lá?"

"É muito gentil de sua parte, querida, mas nós duas sabemos que não estamos com tanto dinheiro assim..." A reprimenda foi feita em um tom suave e Kagome não pode conter um sorriso.

"Eu sei, mas ganhei um bom aumento e faço questão de..."

"Não Kagome..."

"Mama, é importante para mim que você vá... Leve vovô também, eu vou cuidar do templo."

"Tem certeza, querida? Não quero lhe dar nenhum trabalho."

"Não vai ser um trabalho. Você iria, então?"

"Claro, querida. Você é uma boa filha, Kagome..." 'Não tão boa assim...' pensou ela

"Mandarei as passagens e muitos extras para gastar lá, está bem?"

"Claro, Kagome, se você prefere... Então, nos veremos antes da viajem?"

"Sim Mama. Beijos..." desligou, soltando a respiração. Só mais uma ligação para Bankotsu, que com certeza vigiaria sua família durante a viajem, se ela pedisse. Com isso, ganharia tempo para resolver as coisas na empresa e descobrir o que estavam escondendo.

Manteve esse pensamento em mente durante todo o tempo em que fez o trajeto de volta para a empresa, cumprimentando rapidamente os que a acompanhariam na missão antes de procurar sua poltrona e lá se deixar afundar, imersa em seus pensamentos.

OoO

Fizeram a base em uma pequena vila, ligeiramente distante da cidade. Ficaram alojados em um hotel pacato e com ares de chalé. A versão oficial sobre o porquê de eles estarem ali era espionar um terrorista potencial. O que de fato estava acontecendo se desviava um pouco da primeira história. E Kagome sabia disso. Mas não tinha ainda a coragem para um confronto com o hanyou.

Ela estava sentada de costas para a lareira, afastada do grupo enquanto lutava contra o impasse em que se encontrava. Não perguntar nada poderia prejudicar sua família, mas por outro lado, quanto mais ela soubesse, provavelmente mais perigo correria.

Suspirou, levantando-se e anunciando que iria dormir, retirando-se da sala. Seguiu pelo corredor estreito do lugar até o escritório nos fundos da hospedaria, onde sabia que encontraria o hanyou. Realmente, ele estava lá, distraído com um livro enquanto esperava as horas passarem.

"Kagome?" tirou os olhos do volume, erguendo as sobrancelhas "O que faz aqui?"

"Quero respostas" respondeu ela simplesmente enquanto se sentava em frente à escrivaninha e o encarava. Ele suspirou, fechando o livro e pousando-o em cima da mesa. Sesshoumaru estava certo mais uma vez, afinal. Era quase irritante o modo como ele previa cada acontecimento importante.

"O que você quer saber?" questionou, depois de uma pausa. Kagome piscou, surpresa. Não esperava que ele colaborasse de imediato.

"Sobre o ataque de ontem... Aquilo não foi normal."

"Quer dizer sobre o ministro?" ela concordou, o semblante sério e frio

"Se vou me envolver em algo no mínimo suspeito, tenho o direito de saber o que é" Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, assentindo

"Existe uma outra empresa... Sengoku Jidai... Ela é liderada por um antigo sócio do meu pai. Teoricamente, serve ao país, como a nossa."

"É só uma fachada, certo?"

"É... Ela cria emboscadas contra a Shikon no Tama, claramente em 'guerra' contra nós." O meio youkai se inclinou, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto pesava as palavras, o que Sesshoumaru lhe dissera ecoando na cabeça

"_Não estou dizendo que conte todos os detalhes do que está acontecendo, mas se ela notar alguma coisa e começar a fazer perguntas... Responda algumas delas..." _

"Ela forja ataques e nos força a ir até os lugares, onde _nós_ somos atacados." Continuou "E não há como saber o quando o ataque é real ou não... Basicamente, estamos nas mãos deles"

Kagome massageou a têmpora, pensando nas informações.

"E quanto a Kikyou?" Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar duro

"Como?" questionou ele secamente. Kagome suspirou, perguntando-se se valia pena começar uma discussão. 'Ela devia estar apenas blefando...' concluiu 'E de qualquer forma, não vai achar minha família, não com as providências que eu tomei' balançou a cabeça e se levantou, preparando-se para deixar o recinto.

"Esqueça" falou, para em seguida sair.

OoO

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha prosseguiu com o plano, mandando todos os técnicos para uma direção enquanto ele seguia junto com Sango e Miroku para a outra. Kagome se limitou a lançar um olhar reprovador quando viu os três se afastando do grupo principal, antes de voltar as costas para o hanyou e continuar com a farsa.

O trio foi na direção que Sesshoumaru tinha indicado, andando vários quilômetros até chegar a um casebre isolado. O cheiro já era insuportável nos arredores da cabana. Inuyasha fez uma careta e torceu o nariz.

"Qual o problema, Inuyasha?" questionou Sango, logo atrás dele

"Carne em decomposição..." murmurou ele, forçando-se a seguir. A porta estava parcialmente aberta. Miroku tomou a dianteira e entrou no lugar, só para em seguida voltar atrás, procurando o lenço em um dos bolsos da jaqueta.

"Isso fede!" exclamou ele, escondendo-se atrás da jovem, esta apenas levantando as sobrancelhas diante da atitude pouco séria do outro.

"Ele está morto." Anunciou o hanyou, agachado ao lado do corpo do homem idoso "E olhem para a parede" Miroku seguiu o olhar do meio youkai antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Naraku..." murmurou, começando a caminhar pelo aposento em busca de alguma coisa que tivesse passado despercebido pelos empregados da outra empresa. Sango ainda ficou contemplando por mais alguns instantes a grande aranha marcada a fogo na parede da casa, marca única do adversário.

"É inútil" comentou Inuyasha, levantando-se e se espanando vagamente "Eles não deixariam nada pra trás." Ele foi o primeiro a sair da cabana. "Vamos abortar tudo e dar o fora daqui antes que eles decidam voltar."

OoO

Sesshoumaru apenas entrelaçou os dedos e se recostou na cadeira ao ouvir a notícia. Inuyasha cruzou os braços, parado do outro lado da mesa.

"E agora?" perguntou

"Eles estão na nossa frente. O que eram as informações e o que eles vão fazer com ela nós vamos ver com o tempo."

"Droga, Sesshoumaru! Eles podem tocar horror em todas as nações com isso!"

"E você acha que eu não sei!" rugiu o youkai, olhando com raiva para o irmão. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes antes do youkai suspirar "Esqueça. Tenho mais uma coisa para te falar... Kikyou invadiu a casa da Kagome ontem."

Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas. Isso explicava o ar sombrio da garota no outro dia.

"Não sei detalhes, mas parece que ela foi ameaçada." O hanyou suspirou, passando a mão pelos olhos

"Eu cuido disso."

"Acho bom cuidar mesmo. Boa Noite, Inuyasha." Rin, que estava recostada contra uma parede no fundo do escritório, avançou, parando ao lado do youkai. Esperou o irmão mais novo sair pacientemente.

"Sesshy, não podemos correr o risco de..." Sesshoumaru levantou uma mão

"Eu sei."

"Se ela for embora..." Rin fitou o companheiro "Não vai ter jeito da gente sair disso." Sesshoumaru apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando fundo. O que quer que Inuyasha fosse fazer, era bom que fosse rápido. Tinha um grande problema nas mãos, e como ele tinha aprendido a duras penas, a tendência era sempre piorar.

OoO

Oi!

Bom depois de séculos sem dar as caras eu estou aqui me perguntando se vocês ainda se lembram da fic XD Esse cap tava pronto há tempos, mas eu não achei tempo pra postar, então acabou atrasando bastante. Já tem mais dois prontos, então não se preocupem, deve sair mais atualisações logo \o A história tá mudando um pouco, mas é só para eu onseguir organizar as idéias. Ainda vai ter o beijo no apartamento, ainda vai ter romance, e acho que poucas alterações nas cenas antigas, o que vai ter maisé cenas inéditas.

Eu não pretendo deletar a história não, pelo menos não em um futuro próximo O.o Apesar das demoras e tudo mais, eu queria terminar essa fic, ela é a minha primeira afinal de contas XD Bom, desculpe pela demora, vou ser mais rápida. E muito obrigada pelos comentários \o/ Que bom que estão gostando, apesar da confusão que eu estou fazendo por aqui hehehe Beijos,

Raya


End file.
